Sin ti, por ti
by Aleksast
Summary: Alguien dirá "Sólo es amor, el tiempo lo podrá borrar", pero Shinji Ikari no puede borrar de su mente a esa persona. ONESHOT & Songfic.


**Disclaimer: NGE le pertenece a Gainax. Basado en el Anime, no en las OVA's**

Aleksast presenta

_"Sin ti, por ti"_

Género: Romance, Angustia, Shounen Ai.

Dentro de los escombros de lo que fuera un bar persistía funcionando una rocola y aún quedaban servibles varias botellas de soda, pero el aire y el aspecto alrededor era totalmente desolador. Shinji Ikari estaba cansado de tantas batallas, de tantas pérdidas, de tantas muertes se sentía profundamente culpable y eso le asqueaba. Sólo una persona le importaba más en este mundo y había muerto literalmente entre sus manos, esas manos… se repitió el disco de vinilo por cinco veces más y escuchó atentamente esa canción, un sencillo viejo de tiempos pasados.

_"Se fue la luz, todo calló, y yo aquí estoy en un rincón…"_

Bebió de su vaso de refresco de mandarina, el color favorito de aquella persona, tan así que siempre que lo vio portaba una camiseta naranja por debajo de la camisa. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, pero imaginaba que no mucho y que sus superiores no estaban esperando el ataque de otra criatura que tanto insistían en llamar "ángeles".

_"Soñando amor, te sueño a ti, y ni siquiera sé por qué…"_

¿Por qué se había encariñado tan rápido de esa persona? El tiempo que convivió con esa persona, con ese individuo había sido especial, pero ¿Por qué? ¿No era más lógico sentir algo por alguien como la delegada Hikari? Al menos la conocía mejor, o cualquier otra compañera de clase, respecto de la primera elegida, era algo que nunca llegaría a suceder, y con la segunda ¡ni pensarlo! Ella sólo tenía ojos para un hombre ahora seis metros bajo tierra.

_"Historia al fin de una pasión, de una condena, de un adiós, alguien dirá 'sólo es amor', el tiempo lo podrá borrar"_

Todo pasó tan rápido que incluso la muerte del sujeto se dio tan de repente que aún no comprendía en primer lugar ¿por qué lo admitió NERV? Y sobre todo ¿No lo habían notado desde que SEELE lo envió? ¿Por qué habían permitido que tuviera contacto con él, que se hubiera…? ¿Enamorado? Desconocía por completo si eso era enamoramiento, nunca lo había sentido, sólo sabía que con Kaworu las cosas eran diferentes, él era amable, él le ponía atención, él le dijo que era digno de ser amado… ¿Y le dijo que lo amaba? No tenía gran certeza de ello, no sabía si era una jugada de su mente o una trampa para vulnerarlo y facilitarles el trabajo a los siguientes enviados.

_"Sin ti, el viento me estremece el corazón, sin ti, la lluvia se desata alrededor, sin ti, la noche es un martirio sin final, sin ti, sin ti, por ti…"_

Y pareciera broma, pero todo el ambiente era deprimente por doquier que fuera, incluso Misato estaba igual de mal que él, el personal de NERV fue esquivo y distante desde que apareció ese piloto que resultó ser un enemigo… el aire ¡diablos! Olía a muerte, a extinción… el clima era tormentoso, llovía a cada momento y las calles solitarias parecían estar más vacías que nunca antes. Kaworu, una esperanza que al final fue no sólo eso, sino la peor pesadilla para él, e irónicamente, el único que abiertamente le mostró afecto en el modo exacto para entrar en su corazón como cerrajero veterano en una caja fuerte.

_"Por ti, mis lágrimas no cesan de brotar, por ti, no hay nada que me pueda consolar, por ti, la vida ya no es vida sin amor, por ti, por ti, sin ti…"_

De nuevo repetiría esa canción que no hacía más que describir una separación de un amor que no llegó a culminarse, de un enamorado al que la fortuna no le sonrió. Miraba sus ropas y estaban sucias de polvo y tierra, cenizas y quien sabe qué cosas más. ¡Cómo necesitaba a Kaworu para volver a su vida! Aunque fuese para seguir montando esa cosa, hecho que le disgustaba, el tener la certeza de que ese ser estuviera presente ahí para todo y por todo en cada momento era el bálsamo que hacía de su miserable existencia algo llevadero.

_"¿Dónde estarás? ¿En qué lugar? ¿En qué traición te ocultarás? ¿Dónde quedó un corazón que al mío sin piedad mató?"_

Buscarlo resultaba una acción desesperada que había emprendido semanas antes, ver si tanto como Rei, Kaworu podía estar vivo, o buscarle por doquier con la esperanza, con la ilusión tonta de que todo lo pasado fuese un sueño, uno muy, muy malo. Lamentablemente tanto caminar, tanto correr, tanto sufrir de sed, de hambre, tanta desolación le volvieron a la realidad, él jamás iba a volver. ¡Jamás! Ese pensamiento provocó que lanzara el vaso de cristal hacia una de las paredes con suficiente fuerza como para estrellarlo y dejarlo inservible derramándose el refresco con los pedazos que restaban, y la escena le pareció extremadamente familiar, sólo que en vez de soda era sangre, en vez de vidrio eran miembros desparramados en el suelo, y dos ojos que no se abrirían más. Volvería a ver si al fin sus días acabarían como soldado, quería morir en combate, al menos de la misma forma en que mató al que podría llamar… el amor de su vida.

_"Sin ti  
>el viento me estremece el corazón<br>sin ti  
>la lluvia se desata alrededor<br>sin ti  
>la noche es un martirio sin final<br>sin ti, sin ti, por ti…  
><em>_Tomado de __  
>Por ti<br>mis lágrimas no cesan de brotar  
>por ti<br>no hay nada que me pueda consolar  
>por ti<br>la vida ya no es vida sin amor  
>por ti, por ti, sin ti."<em>

**Notas y agradecimientos: **Fanfic dedicado a las y los fans del fandom Kaworu / Shinji, la canción que me inspiró y que viene transcrita se llama "Sin ti, por ti", compuesta por Honorio Herrero e interpretada por el entonces joven sensación de Latinoamérica: Luis Miguel. No juzguen a la canción sin escucharla, a mí me pareció hermosa y perfecta para este tipo de historias post-muerte de Kaworu.


End file.
